


Far Too Young To Die

by MaeJacrezz007



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Death, Guys kissing, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeJacrezz007/pseuds/MaeJacrezz007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rossi is upset. Past upset, and very willing to drink everything away. Rated T for angst, death, and drinking. M/M kissing and lovey stuff, but nothing super intense. Transferring everything from FF.net, so yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Too Young To Die

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm transferring everything from fabrication.net to here, since I have an account now and because why the hell not. Starting off with this one because the world needs more Rossi/Reid. Others will be up shortly.
> 
> Also there's angst. Like, maybe a lot. Here's some tissues. Please don't hate me. *Throws tissues and then hides in bunker*

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Like, at all. Criminal Minds characters belong to their creators, and the Panic! At The Disco song used belongs to them. Again, no money made here.

**Too Young to Die**

Rossi was happy to drink his problems away. After all, being happy about another glass of fine scotch was about the only thing he figured he could be happy about. It was late, raining in a very appropriate way, and his fireplace was full of snapping embers as muted chocolate eyes stared into the glowing coals like they held an answer. His radio played in the background, and when a song came on Rossi almost wanted to cry when he realized what it was.   
  


_ I never so adored you _ _   
_ _ I'm twisting allegories now _

  
"Hey." The voice was soft but drew all of Rossi's attention. Standing there, Spencer Reid looked so at home leaning against the large armchair in front of the fire. The young doctor had a right to, considering he and the Italian had shared a bed.   
  
Despite the alcohol he'd been drinking, Rossi's throat was dry. "What are you doing here?"   
  
His young lover smiled softly and moved with a grace many didn't  know he'd possessed, settling down in the chair across from Rossi. "The real question is what are you doing? I thought we agreed you'd stop drinking so much."   
  
_ Endless romantic stories _ _   
_ _ You never could control me _

  
"You never could control me," Rossi stated dryly, the same time as the music quietly screamed it across the room.    
  
Reid's only reply was a small chuckle and smile, a sight almost as rare as Hotch's smiles. "That's true. You always were a stubborn, bull headed man." The smile grew and softened, Reid leaning forward to sit on the very edge of his chair. "I think that's one of the reasons I loved you Dave."   
  
"I still love you," Rossi cried. His voice, usually so confident, was broken. It mirrored his inside feelings, shattered and sharp enough to cut. "Please, just..."   
  
_ Fixation or psychosis? _ _   
_ _ Devoted to neurosis now _

  
Suddenly Reid was up, kneeling in front of Rossi and holding his hands in his. "I know. Oh god Rossi I know, but it's too late. I've moved on." The smile was back, sad and broken as Rossi felt. "Do the same, ok? You're capable of so much love, you deserve to love again."   
  
Rossi had closed his eyes, losing the fight against tears to have Spencer so close. He felt long, smooth hands gently cup his face and a thumb ghost over his cheek, wiping away the tears that had escaped. Finally he opened his eyes, meeting Spencer's gaze.   
  
"May I kiss you again, Spencer? Please?" It was almost pathetic sounding, but Rossi wasn't above sounding pathetic. He just wanted Spencer in his arms one more time.   
  


In answer, Spencer leaned forward and brought their mouths together in a familiar, comfortable way. Rossi's eyes drifted closed and he brought his hands up to hold Reid, run his fingers through that soft hair like he had a million times before. The kiss was slow. Sweet but full of passion and heartache. Rossi licked Reid's bottom lip and was surprised when Spencer didn't taste like his usual self. The kiss tasted like light caramel and dark chocolate, scotch and tears, love and loss. It tasted like their love for each other and felt like a thousand tons of sand moving inside Rossi. He drew the kiss out long and slow, mapped the inside of Spencer's mouth once again and allowed him to do the same. Memorising each other, even if Reid would never have forgotten.   
  
When they pulled apart, tears shown in Spencer's eyes, contradicting the smile playing on his lips. "I loved you so much Dave," he whispered, and the young man stood as the tears finally escaped. "I'm not sure how all this works, but maybe I'll see you later. In time."   
  
It was the shortest ramble Rossi ever heard from the doctor. He closed his eyes as Spencer leaned down, felt lips press one last kiss to his forehead, and cried openly when he heard a whispered goodbye.   
  
_ Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die _

  
By the time he opened his eyes, Spencer was gone.   
  
_ Well I never really thought that you'd come tonight _

  
Rossi cried, sobbing as he downed the last of his scotch. He needed to forget. Forget Reid. Forget the BAU. Forget the UnSubs and the madness and the evil in the world. Forget about the cases that end badly. The ones that end worse than badly. The ones that end in gunfire.

  
_ The crown hangs heavy on either side _

 

Forget the crying silence after three shots, five days ago.

 

_ Give me one last kiss for the far too young to die _ __   
__   
Forget they had buried his lover not six hours ago.

  
_ Far too young to die _


End file.
